EL REINO ESCONDIDO DE VELFAREEN
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Descubran los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar dentro del Bosque Negro y el enfrentamiento entre hermanos que la codicia causó
1. Chapter 1

**EL BOSQUE NEGRO**

Bosque Everfree, medianoche:

Era medianoche y dentro del bosque se encontraba Lord Deathook paseando con su hermano Drawing Gunner:-Linda noche ¿no es así?-dijo Markus-Si que lo es, tan pacífica y quieta, ¿porque no has invitado a Jackal?-pregunto Gunner-Es complicado necesito decirte algo sobre un bosque similar a este-,

-¿Te refieres al Bosque Negro no?, ¿son ciertos los rumores de que existe un reino escondido ahí adentro?-pregunto Gunner-Son más que ciertas querido hermano es por eso que debes guardar el siguiente secreto, existe un fruto capaz de conceder los deseos más profundos de quien lo pruebe, en el pasado muchos trataron de robarlos es por eso que el reino fue escondido, no invite a Sleipnir porque estoy seguro de que si supera lo que valen estas frutas no dudaría en robarlas y venderlas al mejor postor-explico Markus

-Ese cabron y sus trabajos de caza recompensas jaja su avaricia algún día será su perdición-dijo Gunner-Aun así lo queremos pero no dejare que robe los frutos prohibidos-,-Claro si-,-Bien ahora debo irme pequeño hermano cuídate-diciendo esto Deathook emprendió vuelo abandonando a su hermano quien en un destello de luz desapareció, Markus voló hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran mar color negro, pero esto no era ningún mar-El Bosque Negro, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, espero recordar cómo encontrar la entrada secreta-Markus entro por el sendero empedrado tratando de recordar el camino, recorrieron varias horas hasta que encontró una gran puerta de piedra-Bien supongo que es aquí, ¡Ah claro! El Portón de Piedra casi lo olvidaba ahora solo necesito aplicar el hechizo correcto-dijo Markus iluminando su cuerno de un color miel que abrió las grandes puertas por la que Markus entro, inmediatamente el paisaje cambio los arboles no eran grises sino color café cacao y sus hojas variaban en tonos de naranja y rojo, era un lugar hermoso sin duda alguna-Oh si el Reino escondido de Velfareen, hermoso y cálido como siempre-dijo Deathook pero antes de que continuara andando lo detuvieron varios guardias del reino, cabe aclarar que todos los ponis de Velfareen tenían el crin y el cuero de colores con tonalidades de las hojas de los arboles-¡Alto ahí intruso!-dijeron los guardas apuntando sus lanzas hacia Lord Deathook quien les contesto:-¡Vaya! Es bueno saber que la seguridad está activa pero aun así ¿No me reconocen?-dijo Markus con un aire de confianza-Esperen un segundo… ¡Es Lord Deathook! ¡Llévenlo con su majestad de inmediato-dijo un guardia y así todo el escuadrón escolto a Markus directo al palacio de Velfareen el cual estaba esculpido dentro de un gigantesco árbol, una vez que entraron se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde en un trono de ramas y hojas se encontraba una hermosa alicornio color verde limón, crin y cola de varias tonalidades de naranja y una especie de corona de madera con hojas-Majestad Lord Deathook ha venido-dijo el guardia haciéndose a un lado revelando a Markus quien se acercó a la reina diciendo-Ah Lady Evergreen es un placer volver a verla-dijo besando su casco-Lord Deathook me alegra verlo de nuevo, me atrevo a preguntar ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?-pregunto Lady Evergreen –Quisiera decirle mi lady pero sería mejor continuar esta conversación en privado-comento Markus-Así que es algo importante ¿eh? bien guardias déjenos-ordeno,-Escucha Leaf siento no haber regresado en tanto tiempo pero supuse que sería mejor que este reino siguiera en el anonimato-,-Lo comprendo Markus no te preocupes aun así te extrañamos por aquí-agrego Lady Evergreen-Aun asi no solo he vuelto para saludar, temo que los frutos prohibidos corren peligro otra vez-,-¿Por qué lo dices Markus? ¿De qué te has enterado?-,-No tengo confirmación de esto pero varios de mis espías me han dicho que se rumora en los rincones más bajos de la tierra que alguien planea entrar a Velfareen para robar los frutos y venderlos al mejor postor-dijo Markus-¿Qué hay de tu hermano Sleipnir, siendo un caza recompensas no estará también interesado en robarlas para después venderlas?-,-No lo creo Jackal no tiene conocimiento del Reino de Velfareen pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que descubra la recompensa dada por un solo fruto prohibido-dijo Markus

-¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Lady Evergreen-Aunque sea mi hermano defenderé el reino de Velfareen por lo que este significa para mí y por lo que hubo entre tú y yo hace tiempo-dijo Deathook-Vaya no lo has olvidado, gracias Markus ahora por que no damos un paseo por el reino, seguramente encontraras nuevas cosas por aquí-dijo Lady Evergreen y así los dos alicornios salieron del palacio a recorrer el reino

Mientras tanto en una oscura taberna muchas mentes criminales ponían sus ojos en el cartel que indicaba la recompensa por un solo Fruto Prohibido hasta que se oyó un disparo y de atrás de la taberna salió nada más y nada menos que Jackal Sleipnir:-Quítense perras, este trabajo es mío.

CONTINUARA….

**NUEVO ARCO ARGUMENTAL , ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: INFILTRACION-BRECHA EN LOS MUROS DE VELFAREEN, LES DESEO UN EXCELENTE DIA**


	2. Chapter 2

**INFILTRACION: BRECHA EN LOS MUROS DE VELFAREEN**

_Velfareen, Castillo de Eternidad:_

Markus se encontraba sentado junto a Lady Evergreen en la mesa real dentro del gran salón Arborifero-¿Entonces Markus me dices que encontraste a ese alguien especial en tu vida?¿Quién es la chica que por fin te dominó?-pregunto Lady Evergreen?-Una de las dos princesas de Canterlot, Celestia-contestó Markus-Vaya una princesa ¿eh? Muy bien Markus al parecer tu gusto por la realeza no ha cambiado-comento Evergreen-Lo sé y me recuerda al tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¿recuerdas Leaf?-,-Ah sí paseábamos de bosque en bosque, yo hacía florecer todo lo que tu aniquilabas, era algo único el poder quitar y dar, claro que todo eso quedo en el pasado ahora tienes a una chica que puede darte más felicidad que yo-dijo con un poco de nostalgia-No entristezcas Leaf en su momento me hiciste el alicornio más feliz del mundo y ahora me tienes aquí a tu lado como un amigo que no te dejara sola-dijo Markus consolando a Evergreen-Gracias Markus, a veces olvido lo dulce que puedes llegar a ser-.

Mientras en otro lugar, en una taberna en Ponyville Jackal Sleipnir había amasado una gran cantidad de temibles caza recompensas para ayudarlo a robar los frutos prohibidos del Árbol del Destino-Bien idiotas ¿Quién sabe la localización de ese reino de vegetales?-pregunto Jackal-Yo lo sé, descubrí que la única forma de entrar es por un gran portón blanco escondido en el corazón del Bosque Negro-dijo un Pegaso negro-Bien pues entonces en marcha inútiles, ¿o acaso no quieren su paga?-,-Maestro, ¿Es correcto robar esos frutos?-pregunto Seras a Sleipnir-Somos caza recompensas Seras tenemos que cumplir el trato cueste lo que cueste, ven conmigo probaremos tus habilidades en esta misión-dijo Jackal jalando a Seras. El gran grupo de caza recompensas entro al bosque negro y se puso a buscar la entrada oculta de Velfareen.

Mientras en el Castillo de la Eternidad:

Un guardia entro por la puerta principal dirigiéndose a Markus y a Lady Evergreen-Mi señora se ha avistado un gran grupo de extraños merodeando los alrededores del reino, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren la entrada secreta, los lidera un alicornio blanco con crin color negro cuyo símbolo es un tridente-,-Poseidón hijo de puta, que todos los guerreros se preparen para la batalla, quiero doble seguridad en las murallas exteriores, si mi "hermanito" quiere esos fruto va a tener que pasar sobre nosotros, demuéstrenles la fuerza de la guardia de Velfareen-diciendo esto el guardia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a avisarle a todos los demás, así empezaron a sonar cuernos de guerra y todos los guerreros se reportaron en sus puestos, listos con sus lanzas de piedras preciosas pulidas y afiladas y con sus grandes cañones de madera de roble-¡Sleipnir, la encontramos!-dijo un pony cualquiera refiriéndose al gran portón blanco-Pues no se queden ahí imbéciles ábranlo como sea-dijo mientras se acerca a Seras-Escucha Seras seguramente habrá una gran batalla cuando se abran esas puertas así que al ocurrir esto, tú y yo esperaremos a que todo el grupo entre y contenga a los guardias, entonces nos escabulliremos por la ciudad para buscar el árbol-, -Entiendo maestro no te defraudare Jackie-contesto Seras.

Entonces el portón cayó y así todos los caza recompensas entraron corriendo solo para ser recibidos por una horda de guerreros de Velfareen quienes al ver a los intrusos arremetieron contra ellos al instante conteniéndolos y empezando la batalla-Bien Seras es hora, ¡sígueme!-dijo Jackal entrando volando a la ciudad seguido por Seras-Ha comenzado, ¡Castaña, Abeto!-dijo Markus llamando a la guardia personal de elite de Evergreen quienes eran dos grandes golems con una piel dura de madera de la cual brotaban ramas con hojas y flores, los dos llevaban armadura de cuarzo y dos grandes hachas de rubí-Protejan el Árbol-ordeno-Me alistare para la batalla-dijo Lady Evergreen saliendo de la sala.

-Si yo fuera un árbol con frutos que conceden deseos, ¿Dónde estaría?-se preguntaba Jackal en voz alta-Creo que es ahí-dijo Seras señalando el castillo-Buen ojo, ahora ¡Vamos!-dijo volando a toda velocidad destrozando la pared del castillo, entrando a la sala del trono donde Markus los esperaba

-Bravo pequeño hermano, al parecer aprendiste a organizar a un grupo de imbéciles para que robaran objetos de gran poder y valor, y veo que trajiste a tu novia en turno ¿Cómo te encuentras querida Seras?¿Aun sigues soportando a este idiota? Ja no te durara el gusto-,-Cierra el puto hocico cabron, dinos donde están los frutos antes de que te patee el culo-dijo Jackal enojándose-¿Patearme el culo tú? Jajaja nunca hubieras podido caminar si yo no te hubiera enseñado pero contestando a tu pregunta ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mi amigo?-dijo Markus, entonces se sintió un gran temblor y de la tierra salió una enorme criatura parecida a una serpiente de madera, hojas y gemas con una gran flor a manera de sierra alrededor de la cabeza, pequeños y múltiples brazos de 3 dedos y varios pares de alas en el lomo salió disparando llevándose a Jackal lejos del castillo hacia los cielos, dejando solo a Seras con Markus-Bien pequeña parece que tu inútil novio no podrá defenderte-,-No soy una niñita indefensa-dijo Seras enfadándose-Jajaja eso es linda enfurécete y saca todo tu odio, eso te da poder Jajajaja, no quisiera matarte niña así que ¡Castaña, Abeto! Encárguense de ella-ordeno Markus retirándose de la sala, así los dos golems se acercaron y empezaron a atacar a Seras quien contraatacaba sin lograr hacerles mucho daños-Demonios ¿Cómo voy a ¿vencerlos?- se preguntaba Seras.

Mientras en los cielos del reino, Jackal se encontraba luchando contra la Serpiente de Velfareen quien lanzaba llamaradas color verde hacia Sleipnir quien las esquivaba o al menos la mayoría pues una acertó y lo saco de balance el tiempo suficiente para que la Serpiente lo lanzara de un coletazo al suelo donde se encontraban luchando los caza recompensas contra los guardias-Ouch maldita lombriz hija de….espera tengo una idea, hey bestia estúpida ¿acaso no ves? Tienes a muchos intrusos aquí en la puerta del reino que se supone debes defender-dijo Jackal y al decir esto la serpiente se abalanzo sobre los demás caza recompensas ignorando a Sleipnir momentáneamente-Jaja lombriz idiota…uh oh-dijo al ver a un montón de guardias correr hacia él.

Regresando con Seras quien se encontraba escondido debajo de unos escombros mientras los 2 golems la buscaban-¿Cómo los derroto? Vamos Victoria piensa…. ¡Eso es!-dijo Seras al recordar lo que le dijo Markus antes de empezar la batalla-Voy a desatar mi ¡ENOJO!-dijo mientras su cabello se tornaba más claro y sus ojos se ponían rojos, así Seras adquirió una gran fuerza con la que arranco las armaduras de los golems y usando su 2 pistolas los destrozo en pedazos-Ahora por los frutos-dijo volando hacia un jardín trasero donde se podía ver un tronco blanco y enzima de ella una gran luz naranja pero entonces se escuchó una voz-Veo que seguiste mi consejo y usaste tu ira para destruir a la guardia de elite ¿eh?-dijo la voz la cual se trataba de Markus quien apareció frente a ella-Quítate del camino Hades o también te destruiré-dijo Seras amenazándolo-Por favor niña que no se te suba el poder a la cabeza-dijo dando un golpe al suelo con uno de sus cascos haciendo que Seras se estrellara en el piso-¡Pero como!-exclamo Victoria -Jajajaja de verdad no creíste que podrías contra mí o sí? Eres tan solo una mosca para mí, te destrozare y esparciré tu cadáver por todo el suelo y cuando te hayas ido le hare una pequeña visita a tus amigos en la Mansión Hellsing, se reunirán contigo pronto ¡En el Infierno!-dijo Markus levantando sus patas delanteras pero antes de que pudiera aplastarle la cabeza con sus cascos una voz lo contuvo-¡Alto Markus!-era Lady Evergreen quien portaba una armadura color esmeralda-Pero Leaf-,-Yo me encargare de ella Markus-dijo Evergreen-Bien parece que tu muerte será menos dolorosa niña, descuida pondré reglas para que sea justo y la única regla es que no hay reglas Jajajaja-dijo Markus-Nunca debiste venir jovencita, robar no es algo bien visto por estos lugares sobre todo si se trata de los frutos prohibidos

-Eso no me importa solo hago esto para ayudar a Jackie a completar la misión y para eso debo derrotarte-dijo atacando a Evergreen quien simplemente bloqueaba sus golpes con sus cascos, después contraataco con una fuerte patada en el estómago seguida de un potente cabezazo que la saco volando, Seras se levantó sacando sus pistolas disparando hacia Evergreen quien saco un gran escudo de marfil desviando las balas y acercándose para tratar de golpearla, Seras esquivo y contraataco con un uppercut haciendo volar a Evergreen quien ¿se recuperó rápidamente y embistió a Seras estrellándola contra el tallo blanco, Victoria quedo muy herida pero aun así soltó un último cabezazo a Lady Evergreen antes de quedar exhausta y tirada en el suelo, Evergreen solo se aturdió momentáneamente y después de recuperarse se acercó a Seras sacando una lanza de hojas-Se acabó para ti niña, lo siento-

-¡Lo único que se acabo es la espera maldita perra clorofílica!-dijo Sleipnir entrando por la pared tomando algunos frutos de las ramas del tallo, después se reunió con Seras y se preparó para luchar-Bien perra acabare contigo por haberle hecho daño a Seras-dijo Sleipnir enfurecido quien salto para tratar de golpear a Lady Evergreen quien fue salvada por Markus quien intercepto el golpe y girando dio una fuerte patada que regreso a Jackal con Seras-Quieto ahí marica-dijo Markus-Vamos pendejo ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?-dijo Jackal enfurecido, entonces de las puertas delanteras salió Ragnarok-Lord Deathook todos los caza recompensas han sido eliminados, la trampa fue exitosa-,-¿Lo ves hermano? Estábamos preparados para tu pequeña treta y ahora que esto se acabó devuelve los frutos y ríndete-dijo Markus mientras Ragnarok apuntaba hacia Jackal y Seras con sus ametralladoras-Jajaja estas bien pendejo si crees que me rendiré ¡Hasta la vista idiotas!-dijo tomando a Seras y el saco con los frutos saliendo a toda velocidad-Iré tras ellos-dijo Ragnarok-No espera amigo alguien tiene cuentas pendientes con Jackal-dijo Markus mientras la gran Serpiente perseguía a Jackal-Mierda ¿tu otra vez?-exclamo Jackal aumentando la velocidad, se acercaba a la salida donde vio un pequeño estanque detrás del portón principal, con un acelerón final Jackal salió del reino entrando al estanque el cual lo teletransportó a la Atlántida con Seras inconsciente dejando a la serpiente chocar con el suelo.

-Se llevaron los frutos, no sé lo que pueda pasar ahora-dijo Evergreen preocupada-No te preocupes Leaf, con Seras herida seguramente Jackal cuidara de ella y la preparará para continuar con su entrega, recuperaremos los frutos pronto, puede que Poseidón que no sabemos cómo entrar a la Atlántida pero se equivoca existen diversas entradas secretas que ni él conoce ¡Ragnarok prepara las fuerzas para la batalla!-,-SI Lord Deathook –respondió Ragnarok -Invadiremos la Atlántida y recuperaremos esos frutos, te lo prometo Leaf-dijo Hades -Muchas gracias Markus te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Evergreen dándole un beso en la mejilla.

CONTINUARA….

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? PARECE QUE POSEIDON SE METIO EN UN GRAN PROBLEMA, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	3. Chapter 3

**INVASION: GUERRA EN LA CIUDAD SUMERGIDA**

Velfareen, Castillo de la Eternidad

Markus se encontraba en la sala del trono con Lady Evergreen y Lor Ragnarok-Todas las fuerzas reunidas Lord Deathook, aguardan tras las puertas del inframundo solo esperan su orden para transportarse al punto de reunión-dijo Ragnarok-Bien que se transporten al punto de reunión, reúnete con ellos y esperen mi llegada-ordeno Hades-Como tu ordenes Lord Deathook-dijo Ragnarok mientras se abría un portal detrás de él, el cual cruzo dejando a los dos alicornios-Entonces ¿pelearas por recuperar los frutos?-pregunto Lady Evergreen-Te di mi palabra Leaf, recuperaremos esos frutos de los cascos de mi hermano, espera aquí volveré pronto-,-Espera no puedes irte sin esto-dijo Lady Evergreen dándole un ópalo color verde-Con esto podrás usar los poderes del reino en cualquier parte, te servirá para recuperar los frutos-,-Te lo agradezco Leaf, ahora si me disculpa mi lady tengo frutas que recoger-dijo Markus entrando al portal.

Mientras en la Atlántida, Sleipnir se encontraba planeando su defensa contra el inminente ataque de su hermano-Ahuizotl ordena a todo el mundo que vaya a los refugios de coral, ahí estarán fuera del alcance enemigo-ordeno Jackal-Si mi rey pero todavía no sabemos por dónde van a entrar, en una palabra estamos a ciegas-contesto Ahuizotl-Que todos los guerreros protejan las fronteras, ¡Dazzlings!-dijo Jackal llamando a las tres sirenas, entonces aparecieron frente a el Adagio, Aria y Sonata-¿Para qué nos llamaste Poseidón?-pregunto Adagio-Si ¿Qué necesitas ahora?-añadió Sonata-Silencio, necesito que invoquen a Ryujin y a Jormungandr, mi hermano Hades viene a recuperar unos valiosos artefactos que "tome" del Reino oculto del Bosque Negro y necesito a mis bebes listos para recibirlo-dijo Poseidón-¡¿Markus va a venir?! Jajaja excelente esto se pondrá interesante-dijo Aria-Bien una vez hecho esto vuelvan y resguarden la puerta principal del palacio-dijo Sleipnir, así las Dazzlings partieron a realizar el cantico para invocar a las bestias-Seras tu quédate aquí conmigo, defenderemos la sala del trono y los frutos prohibidos-,-Como digas Jackie-contesto Seras.

Volviendo con Hades quien se encontraba en un gran lago oculto por 4 enormes cataratas-Bien Ragnarok estoy abriendo el portal, ordena a las tropas que avancen rápidamente-dijo Markus comunicándose telepáticamente con Ragnarok quien se encontraba en el Inframundo abriendo el portal de las puertas infernales haciendo pasar a las tropas infernales que constaban de esqueletos de ponis, pegasos, alicornios, dragones y diversas criaturas retorcidas.

Así entraron las tropas del Inframundo por la parte sur de la ciudad ósea la parte trasera tomando por sorpresa pero no indefensa a la guardia atlante quien los recibió con un fuerte contraataque frenando un poco el avance del ejercito inmortal pero eventualmente los sobrepasaban en número y terminaron librando una gran batalla en las calles de la ciudad.

-Ya comenzó, mierda son más de los que pensé. Ryujin y Jormungandr enfrenten a esos bastardos, que no quede uno en pie-ordeno Jackal a las 2 bestias quienes se pusieron en marcha directo hacia Markus-Bien parece que Jackie soltó a sus perros, bueno también traje un juguetito-dijo haciendo brillar el ópalo que le había dado Lady Evergreen entonces se abrió un portal y de él salió la Serpiente de Velfareen embistiendo a las 2 criaturas atlantes -Bien eso los contendrá por ahora, ¡Taurem, Basilix reportéense!-dijo Markus y entonces salieron de entre las cenizas dos figuras: una era un gran centauro color blanco, tenía dos grandes cuernos color magma y llevaba una gran hacha doble color dorada, el otro era un ser con aspecto de serpiente solo que poseía dos grandes brazos con garras, traía una túnica roja y unas gafas negras sobre sus ojos y como arma tenía dos espadas plateadas-¿Cómo podemos servirle Lord Deathook?-dijeron al unísono-Encuentren a los ciudadanos, hemos destrozado media ciudad y aun no hay rastro de ellos seguramente están ocultos en algún refugio, búsquenlos y captúrenlos, los podremos usar después-dijo Markus-¡Si Lord Deathook!-dijeron retirándose rápidamente-¿Ahora que mi lord?-Preguntaba Ragnarok-Ahora mi viejo amigo vamos por el castillo-dijo y así los dos levantaron vuelo llegando al castillo en pocos segundos solo para encontrar a los seis generales de Poseidón bloqueándoles la entrada-¡Alto ahí Lord Deathook! Mi rey y señor Poseidón nos ha ordenado detenerte y eso pensamos hacer-dijo Ahuizotl -Bien amigo encárgate de ellos tu fuerza es igual o incluso superior a la de ellos ahora ¡ve! Yo buscare otra entrada-dijo Markus levantando vuelo otra vez-Bien basuras, llego el momento de aplastarlos-dijo Ragnarok sacando sus armas-Adelante compañeros, solo es uno-grito Ahuizotl y así los seis generales entraron en combate con Ragnarok.

Mientras, Taurem y Basilix destrozaban los arrecifes de coral uno tras otro hasta encontrar el que era el refugio, dentro se encontraban niños, ancianos y mujeres a quienes debían tomar presos, pero detrás de ellos surgió una voz:-Si quieres llegar a ellos primero deberás vencernos a nosotras-dijo Adagio apareciendo junto con Aria y Sonata-¡Jajajajajaja! No nos hagan reír, no peleamos con niñas-dijo Taurem-Si no aguantarían ni un golpe-añadió Basilix-Jeje nunca dijimos que éramos ponis comunes-Comento Aria-Así es, vamos chicas ¡mostrémosles nuestra forma alterna!-dijo Adagio mientras las tres se transformaban en sus formas de sirenas-Vaya que impresión, se transformaron ¿y qué? Aun así las aniquilaremos y tomares presos a todos en ese refugio-comento Taurem quien empezó a correr para asestar un golpe con su hacha pero las sirenas esquivaron el golpe y comenzaron rodearlos nadando a gran velocidad, atrapándolos en un torbellino-¡Todos corran hacia el portal de escape!-exclamo Sonata-Bien basta de estos trucos, ahora si veremos de que esta hechas-dijo Basilix cortando el torbellino con sus espadas-Bien chicas esto será difícil-dijo Adagio.

Volviendo al castillo Jackal se encontraba parado viendo firmemente la batalla a través de una gran perla-Mierda esos hijos de perra no paran de llegar-dijo Jackal-Y no dejaran de salir a menos que me entregues lo que te has llevado hermano-dijo Markus entrando a la sala del trono por un costado

-¡¿Markus, pero cómo?! Se supone que mis generales te detendrían-dijo Jackal algo sorprendido mientras las puertas frontales se vinieron abajo revelando a Ragnarok algo herido quien entro arrojando a los seis generales frente a Jackal-¿Cómo dejas que ellos te defiendan? cuando no pueden ni defenderse a sí mismos-comento Ragnarok enfureciendo a Jackal-Pedazo de mierda te enseñare lo que significa la fuerza-dijo Poseidón preparándose para atacar a Lor Ragnarok pero entonces Markus se puso frente a el-Tu pelea es conmigo hermanito-dijo Markus poniéndose su armadura-Entonces ¡Seras! Pelea contra Ragnarok-ordeno Sleipnir a Seras la cual quedo atónita pero respondió-¡¿QUE HAGA QUE?! Pero maestro no puedo con el-dijo temerosa-Claro que puedes recuerda tu entrenamiento-,-Pero yo entrene para vencer a Lady Evergreen no a Lor Ragnarok-,-Eso no importa solo mantente calmada y concentrada y podrás hacerle frente-dijo Poseidón poniéndose su armadura color cobre y sacando su tridente-Ven hermano hagamos esto en sala central-dijo Jackal llevando a Markus a una gran sala redonda con numerosos vitrales y carteles de recompensas-Bien hermanito esto termina aquí, ¡tú avaricia será tu perdición!-exclamo Hades sacando su Horca lanzándose hacia Poseidón quien bloqueo el ataque con su tridente.

Regresando con Seras quien por fin se armó de valor para pelear contra su imponente enemigo-Bien empecemos Ragnarok no me hagas esperar, te derrotare y así probare que soy capaz de vencer a Lady Evergreen-,-Jajajaja querida niña no me hagas reír, de acuerdo te daré gusto-digo Ragnarok dándole un fuerte golpe a Seras estrellándola contra la pared-Se acabó niña-dijo Ragnarok confiado pero de pronto su mano fue empujada por Seras quien lucía diferente, su color de crin y cola eran más claros y sus ojos eran color rojo-Ahora si lagartija, bailemos-dijo Seras dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ragnarok quien retrocedio un poco y al recuperarse dio un fuerte coletazo a Seras quien lo esquivo rápidamente, dirigiéndose directo hacia el pecho del adversario embistiéndolo y empujándolo un poco hacia atrás -Tienes un gran espíritu de pelea niña, veremos cuanto duras con el-dijo Ragnarok continuando la pelea.

Mientras Hades y Poseidón continuaban su batalla sin mostrar a ningún posible ganador, chocaban sus armas legendarias soltando chispas, se acertaban varios golpes mutuamente pero no paraban,-Has mejorado mucho Jackie-dijo Markus-Jaja pues claro pendejo, debo estar al día para seguir cazando más escoria como tú-contesto Jackal-Dije que has mejorado Jackie pero yo también-dijo soltando un gran golpe con su horca directo en la cabeza de Poseidón estrellándolo contra el suelo-Hijo de puta, eso fue un golpe sucio pendejo-exclamo Jackal poniéndose de pie-Jajaja ¿de qué hablas? Si mi horca está muy limpia-se burló Markus-Bien entonces yo también sacaré mis trucos-dijo sacando su rifle de francotirador disparando a la cabeza de Deathook-Sabes que eso no me hiere Jackie-,-Solo fue una distracción pendejo-dijo Poseidón apareciendo detrás soltando un potente rayo azul desde su tridente el cual impacto en Markus mandándolo a volar y antes de que pudiera levantarse Jackal le apunto con el tridente:-Se acabó hermano mayor deja estas mamadas y retira a tu ejercito de famélicos-dijo pero entonces Seras cayó inconsciente por una ventana y detrás de ella salió Ragnarok tomándola antes de impactarse contra el suelo-¡Alto ahí Poseidón!-dijo Lor Ragnarok-¡Vicky! Suéltala pendejo-exclamo Poseidón apuntándole con su tridente-Nada de eso hermanito, entrega los frutos o Ragnarok aplastara a Seras como si fuera una uva-añadió Markus poniéndose de pie-Vamos Poseidón realmente no quiero matarla, pero lo hare si no nos entregas los frutos-comento Ragnarok-Si tanto quieren los frutos ¡tendrán que sacármelos!-dijo Poseidón quien hizo aparecer los frutos de un costal que tenía guardado y procedió a comérselos completos-Jajajaja ahora ya no hay frutos, ¿Qué te parece hermano?-,-¡Oh por GAIA Poseidón! Esta fue la mayor estupidez que has cometido hasta ahora, ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar?-dijo Markus espantado-Nah ni me importa con tal de que no obtuvie…..ouch mi estoma…OUCH-se quejó Poseidón tosiendo y cayendo al suelo, entonces Seras despertó y al ver a Jackal tendido en el suelo se liberó de la garra de Ragnarok y se puso a su lado-¡JACKIE!, ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON?!-grito desesperadamente Seras-¡A un lado niña solo tengo unos momentos para evitar que Poseidón muera! Ragnarok sostenla-ordeno Deathook y así Ragnarok retuvo a Seras con su magia, entonces Markus hizo brillar su cuerno y empezó a hablar en un lenguaje extraño y entonces el aspecto de Poseidón empezó a mejorar, Markus retiro con magia los restos de los frutos incinerándolos esto hizo que Poseidón se pusiera de pie, sano y salvo-Markus ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Jackal-Pues porque eres mi hermanito pedazo de bestia, no podría dejarte morir-contesto Markus-¡JACKIE!-grito Seras corriendo a abrazar a Sleipnir-Bien Jackal parece que todo término, ¿ahora ves lo que ha causado tu avaricia? Toda esta destrucción pudo haberse evitado espero hayas aprendido tu lección-dijo Markus-Nah sabes muy bien que me vale-,-Jackie no vuelvas a aceptar una misiona si-dijo Seras-No lo sé lo pensare Vicky jaja-contesto Poseidón riendo-Bien parece que esto se acabó, Ragnarok ordena la retirada no quiero ser quien tenga que limpiar este desmadre-dijo Markus emprendiendo vuelo hacia el portal-Buena pelea niña, tienes un gran potencial ojala tu maestro sepa aprovecharlo y destacar lo mejor de ti, les deseo buena tarde-agrego Ragnarok saliendo del castillo volando-Wow parece que se divirtieron aquí-dijo Adagio entrando por la puerta frontal junto con Aria, Sonata, los seis generales y las dos bestias Ryujin y Jormungandr-¿Oye Aria crees que esos tontos se puedan liberar?-pregunto Sonata-Jajaja no lo creo Sonata, al menos no solos-contesto Aria

Mientras en los arrecifes de coral Taurem y Basilix se encontraban atorados entre el coral:-Te dije que no íbamos a poder atraparlas pasando por aquí-se quejaba Taurem-Por qué no dejas de decir eso y tratas de sacarnos de aquí

Finalmente en Velfareen, Markus regreso a la sala del trono del castillo encontrándose con Lady Evergreen-Bien Leaf parece que te he fallado, no pude recuperar los frutos-dijo Markus algo triste-Oh Markus no estés triste por lo menos evitaste que tu hermano lo vendiera a manos equivocadas y eso es lo que importa-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Leaf ah y por cierto toma tu Ópalo-dijo Markus quitándose el Ópalo pero Lady Evergreen se lo regreso-Consérvalo, es un signo de lo que hubo entre nosotros y como símbolo de tu heroísmo al defender Velfareen-Gracias Leaf lo llevare siempre-contesto Markus-Me alegra oírlo, oye ¿te molestaría acompañarnos en la cena de agradecimiento de hoy?-pregunto Evergreen -Para nada Leaf, me apunto-,-Eso es bueno, porque tu cocinaras-finalizo Leaf -Si claro yo coci…..espera que yo ¡QUE!

¿EL FIN?

**¿LES GUSTO? DEJEN UN REVIEW, DIGAN SI QUIEREN QUE ESTE ARCO ARGUMENTAL CONTINUE, LES DESEO UN BUEN DIA**


End file.
